Dorothy Weaver
|lifespan = "Pilot" to "Exigent Circumstances" |actor = Jolene Purdy |ethnicity = Caucasian-American |gender = Female |hair = Brown |total = 9 |age = Early to mid 20's |occupation = Student Engineer |family = Unnamed - Mother |status = Dead |death_episode = Exigent Circumstances |cause_of_death = Shot by Big Jim |deathimage = DodeeDeath.png |name_gallery = Dodee is shot and killed by Big Jim. |gallery = Dorothy "Dodee" Weaver Gallery Jolene Purdy Gallery }} Dorothy Weaver, better known as Dodee, was a main character in CBS' Under the Dome. Dodee was a graduate student working as an engineer at Phil's radio station in Chester's Mill. She uses the knowledge she learned from her engineering major to pick up radio signals from outside of The Dome. She was able to speak sign language and read lips, a skill she picked up from her deaf mother. Under the Dome Season 1 "Pilot" Dodee talks with Phil about how they are the only radio station on air. Phil tells her that it's only a blackout and that it's nothing to worry about. She tells him that the other radio stations would have used their backup generators if it was only a blackout. Phil isn't really concerned and just tells her that their ratings are going to be amazing. She then tries to go on the TV to see if she can get a signal, but she isn't even able to get a regular broadcast signal. She once again expresses her worry to Phil, saying that "it could be solar flares disrupting the entire grid". Suddenly, Big Jim comes knocking on their door, demanding to be let in. Big Jim breaks in and demands to make an emergency broadcast to prevent the potential deaths of numerous people. Dodee reluctantly allows him into the broadcasting room. Later on, she shows Phil a broadcast that calls the thing trapping them inside of Chester's Mill, a dome. "The Fire" Dodee talks with Phil about how she hasn't been able to get a signal back from the military. Julia comes in and talks with Dodee about her Harmonic Microwave Frequency Converter that allows her to hear radio waves outside the Dome and continues to listen to outside feeds. When Julia finds out that they're trapped under a dome, she immediately runs down to the broadcasting room to tell everyone. They then learn that the Dome was not put up by the military. "Blue on Blue" During Visitor's Day, Dodee was able to meet her mother. She then use her ability to read lips, to help Barbie discover that the military was going to launch a missile at The Dome. Dodee evacuated with the rest of the town to the tunnels beneath the cement factory, where she shared a dance with Phil before the timer ran out. "The Endless Thirst" Dodee and Julia go on a hunt for the Dome's power source. Their gadget leads them towards Joe and Norrie, in which they admit that they're causing the power and show both Dodee and Julia the video they filmed with their seizures. When it starts raining, Julia realizes that the Dome is using both Joe and Norrie for something unknown. Dodee doesn't fall for this but Julia says that they can't let anyone know about Joe and Norrie. The next day, Dodee is set to build a device to track the strong source of interference that believed to originate from inside the dome. She discovers that the source is Norrie and Joe... "The Fourth Hand" Dodee tells Julia that they can't track down the Dome's power source anymore. "Let the Games Begin" After Joe, Norrie, and Angie leave the McAlister barn, Dodee sneaks inside and finds the mini-Dome with the egg inside. She takes a picture of it on her phone and then touches the mini-Dome; causing her to get zapped. Joe, Norrie, and Angie then find her and take her to the clinic. There, the three of them lie to Dodee about what happened, just before Nurse Adams walks up to them and takes Dodee away. "Speak of the Devil" Dodee sees the change in weather and tries to turn on the radio which starts working. She then learns that the military is looking for Barbie and an egg. "Exigent Circumstances" At the radio station, Dodee continues to monitor the military radio bands. She hear the transmissions about Barbie and the Egg and decide to brings Big Jim to station to hear it. Once Big Jim arrive, they pick another transmission about how Big Jim can't be trusted because he killed the Reverend. After Dodee heard what was said on the transmission, she contronts Big Jim about how he is sick and that everyone will find out about the actions he has taken. In retaliation, Big Jim shoots Dodee. Season 2 "Heads Will Roll" A hallucination of her created by the Dome appears in Big Jim's bomb shelter and tells him the magnetic Dome was all his fault. Death Dodee saw Big Jim listening to the radio and heard from the military that they knew Big Jim murdered Coggins, and Jim and her continued to talk about the mini dome, thinking she could be useful she offered her services to help Jim Figure out the mini dome, to lower the large dome.. But when she told him of the mini-dome's location Jim pulled out his gun and pointed it at her as he could not let the dome come down so he had decided that killing her was the only way to keep his secret and to keep the dome up as he said "That dome can't come down. Now now " , Dorothy looking down the barrel of Big Jim's gun now knowing that her end was near with tears streaming down her face she looked at him and said "Big Jim " And he looked back at her and said "Yeah what is it Honey.. " *She then looked right back at him and said " You're a Sick Bastard, and one day Everyone's going to know it." She then smiles weakly and finishes with " And they are going to smile when you die" . Big Jim raises his gun and points for her chest and with out a second thought shot and killed her. Appearances Trivia *Dodee was the first person in Chester's Mill to discover that The Dome was in fact a dome. Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Main Characters